


Deep Dive

by Insanityforfun22



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Everyone Is Gay, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mermaid!hux, Modern AU, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanityforfun22/pseuds/Insanityforfun22
Summary: i cant summary the tags say it all lmao





	1. sploosh

**Author's Note:**

> hey first(ish) fic on here, might update slow but ill try.

“Will that be debit or credit?”

“Um….actually I have a coupon!”

The middle aged customer rifles around in her purse for a undoubtedly expired crumpled piece of paper, while simultaneously holding up the line of increasingly irritated people behind her.

Kylo sighed, eyeing the clock behind the woman. 

“Just one more hour till I get to leave”, He thought “two thirty minutes, four fifteen minutes…..” 

“Aha found it!” She said, snapping Kylo out of his purgatory of counting and found to his horror his hunch about her expired coupon was right.

He was now faced with the daunting task of explaining to women why that coupon is only works for certain brands of paper towels and not the one she had(not that it would work anyway). Unfortunately she seemed to have some sort of connection to the towels and was refusing to budge. He glanced back at the long line of frustrated looking customers, and sighed as he realised he was definitely working overtime today.

After he managed to escape the paper towel lady and check out the rest the customers, he stepped into the convenience stores parking lot and began his long bike ride home.

“The foggs getting really thick now” Kylo muttered to himself pumping his legs harder, his bike giving out dangerously loud squeaking noises as he rode. 

As he rode past the small towns “beach”(really a patch of damp sand next to a dirty lake) he could see a lone figure face down in the sand.

“Oh shit,” Kylo whispered softly. “Oh shit oh shit” he got off his bike and ran down to the lake. As he stumbled down next to the body he could see a fishing net wrapped around them. “Please don't be dead…” he muttered weakly to himself. 

Kylo tugged out his pocket knife and began to hack away at the rope. “Come on, come on” he grumbled finally pulling free the man(or at least he looked like one in the darkness and fog) from the wrapping of net. 

“Let me go!” The person suddenly shouted, “Get the kriff off of me!” 

“Woah! Chill dude I'm just trying to help” Kylo stammered holding his hands up, “At least the guy is alive” he thought to himself. 

“Well I don't need your help, jackass” As if to prove this point the man lurched his body to the left away from Kylo his tail swishing.

Wait….. his tail…..his fish tail. It took about 20 seconds for Kylos mouth to catch up with his brain. To his chagrin the only thing his mouth was able to produce was a bunch of stutters that may have sounded like: “What are you!”

This seemed to amuse the man(mermaid? Merman?), who chuckled and stopped thrashing. “We call ourselves the “сńрahß” but you humans have called us many things, most often “mermaids”. 

Now that the merman was no longer shouting Kylo could tell he had a British accent, which was a little startling considering they were in a small middle-of-nowhere Minnesotan town. And now that Kylo wasn't worried that the man was dead or dying he could take in his features. 

He had a long orange and cream coloured tail, bright orange hair(which Kylo had never seen in real life before), pure blue-ish green eyes with no whites, and instead of normal ears he had what looked similar to fins that ended in sharp looking points.

“What do they call you?” 

“Huh? Oh! You mean my name, I'm Kylo”

“K-ky, Kiylo?”

“Close enough, you can just call me Ren if that's too hard,” Kylo said with a shrug. “What's your name?”

“I'm called Hux where I'm from.”

“And where's that exactly?”

“Far from here….I'm quite lost actually.” Hux flushed slightly and his shoulders sagged. That made sense Kylo supposed you'd have to be very lost to end up here, especially considering most of Minnesota was rather inland. 

“You must be really cold in that lake huh?” Kylo asked, while it was summer it never got that warm in his town during anytime of year.

“Yes, Very!” His expression turned bitter again, a slight snarl exposing multiple rows of shark-like teeth, “And it doesn't help that there are nets in this filthy excuse for a lake!”

“Yeesh, that sucks do you wanna…..uh come to my apartment, I have a bathtub?” Kylo was suddenly struck with how weird this situation was. He'd never invited anyone to his home before, let alone a strange, scientifically impossible, kinda rude(and kinda cute), merman. 

“Apartment? I thought you humans lived in ha-hauses?”

“Houses. Yes, apartments are mini homes that some humans -with less money like me,” he added under his breath, “live in. They’re stacked on top of other mini-homes” 

“Oh, that sounds dangerous! What if they fall over Ren?” Hux asked wide eyed, he looked so sincere that it was hard for Kylo to prevent himself from laughing. 

“No, they're very safe I promise! Say, how long can you stay out of water for?” Kylo asked. He definitely couldn't ride his bike back home, and while it was late he probably couldn't take the main roads while carrying an orange man-fish creature. He'd come back for his bike later. 

“For a few hours, but it's not very pleasant, are you going carry me?” 

“Uh, yeah I guess so” Kylo wasn't the most healthy person, but he did have some upper body strength so he was a little embarrassed he legs shook as he lifted Hux off the ground.

“Come on use your back!” Hux exclaimed, elbowing Ren in his straining chest. 

…...It took awhile to get to Rens apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing this ao3 hatesss me. Agggghhhg this took forever whoops hopefully y'all won't have to wait that long again! This was just sitting in my drafts for ages, schools been a bitch and I'm a slow writer lmao! Thanks for ur kind comments

“This bathtub is so small!” Complained the mermaid that was now living in my one bedroom apartment, “And i’m hungry!”

“Yeah yeah, I hear you. I'm about to head down to the cafe under my apartment I'll get you something there.” I had gotten very little sleep that night(mostly due to Hux splashing out the water in the bathtub and demanding me to refill it over and over) and was looking forward to the bitter taste of coffee. 

“What's a cafe Ren?” Hux asked, adding this to his steadily growing list of words he had asked me to define in the sort time we had known each other; along with bikes(‘if they don't stand up by themselves why would you trust them to hold you up!’ He had said) and stairs(‘why do they have so many annoying bumps, why not just a ramp?’).

“It's a place where people get food and coffee...do you know what coffee is?”

“Yes of course, but I prefer tea myself” 

“What? How do you know what coffee is but not cafes, scratch that, how do you know any English at all?” I asked. Hux shifted uncomfortably, his tail idly splashing more water out of the tub. “My water bills going to be atrocious” I thought to myself.

“My mom taught me all the English I know” Hux began slowly, “she obviously didn't have any need to teach me pointless words like “cafe” and “two wheeled monstrosities” or “bikes” as you call them. 

“Bikes aren't that bad! That's beside the point anyway, what do you speak normally?” 

“How about….I'll tell you if you get me food!” 

“Fine then, just stop splashing water out of the tub, ok!” In response to this Hux looked me straight in the eyes and smacked down his tail in the tub. As each droplet hit the tile floor I could practically see my water bill go up.

Furious I turned on my heel and headed to the door, before slipping on the water and breaking my ass(or at least it felt like it) on the floor. I slowly dragged myself up, my face now a bright red, and stormed out followed by the sounds of Huxs laughter. 

~<>~

“Hey Mitaka! Just the regular please.” I muttered, dumping an armful of assorted snacks on the counter. I had no idea what mermen ate, but judging by Hux’s intimidating rows of sharp teeth; it was probably a meat based diet. I had gotten a little bit of everything just to be sure. 

“Having a party Ren?” Mitaka asked teasingly, he had been a close friend of mine for awhile. His short stature, neat black hair, and kind personality, were what drew me to him in the first place. We had even dated for a little bit, before we had realised just how incompatible we were, and had broken it off; But we still remained friends after.

“Um… well no.” I quickly tried to think of a way to explain myself that didn't involve a mermaid staying in my house. “I’m…. high?”

“High…”

“Yes, I smoked a lot of weed and now I have the munchies” I said, as a man who has never been within 15 feet of weed let alone smoked it. Mitaka narrowed his eyes at me, but let it slide. 

I took my shit ton(an exact measurement) of food back up to my apartment, and was not surprised to see Hux in a empty bathtub. 

“Rennnnnnnnnnnn”

“Yeah”

“Can you refill the tub?” I sighed as dramatically as possible. As much as I didn't want him to slowly die, I also didn't want to be more broke.

“Ok, let's make a deal. I refill the tub, and you stop splashing around in it”

“What happens if I say no?”

“Seriously?!?” The asshole mermaid nodded, “If you for some reason disagree you don't get any of this amazing food I bought” 

Hux gasped spotting the bag I was holding. 

“Ok!Ok! Deal!” He said eyes widening with excitement. I gave a less dramatic sigh of relief before dropping the bag of food by the bathtub. 

It took Hux 15 minutes to figure out how to remove plastic wrapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are better than kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments are better than kudos thanks for reading


End file.
